INUDRABBLES
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Colección de pequeñas viñetas sin relación entre sí, que abarcan a los diferentes personajes de Inuyasha en distintas escenas y posibilidades. AUs, pre-anime, post-anime, durante el anime, en el Sengoku, en el futuro, etc. Abierto a nuevas ideas y sugerencias.
1. Gato

**¡Hola a tooodos!**

**Tal vez algunos me identifiquen por el par de historias que he escrito por éstos lares…o tal vez no. Justo ahora tengo un trabajo pendiente: "La Familia del Oeste" (léanlo, se está poniendo interesante XD); y quizá piensen "¿qué carajo hace publicando un nuevo fic si aún no termina el que tiene?", lo sé, pero es que cuando la inspiración llega con una nueva idea, es inevitable dejarla pasar ¿o no?.**

**Bueno en fin, siguiendo mi adicción por el anime y por el fandom de Inuyasha en especial, he visto que varios escritores, no sólo en éste sino en otros fandoms, hacen algo parecido, así que yo también he decidido iniciar mi pequeña colección de drabbles.**

**Según Wikipedia, un Drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de máximo 500 palabras y mínimo 100. Por lo que básicamente, lo que encontrarán aquí , tal como se explica en el summary, serán pequeños relatos independientes acerca de diversas historias y situaciones con los distintos personajes de Inuyasha en**_** todas**_** las posibilidades habidas y por haber, manejando varias parejas ya sea en propósitos románticos o no, universos alternos, en el Sengoku, en el futuro, ambientados durante el anime, post-anime, pre-anime, IC, OC, OoC, etc, etc, etc. **

**Tengo intención de que éste proyecto dure muchos, muchos capítulos; y ya que no será una historia continua, los invito a que a partir de ahora me den sugerencias de cualquier idea que se les ocurra que les gustaría ver en los próximos drabbles, pienso subir uno nuevo de vez en vez en forma espontánea, para así no descuidar tanto mis otras historias.**

**Uff, ya después de todo este rollo…¡Comencemos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI<strong>

"**Inudrabbles"**

I. GATO

Kagome suspiró, aún le restaban leer dos capítulos más del informe que su profesor de filosofía le había dejado. Y tal vez ya hubiese terminado, pero en ese instante se encontraba más ocupada mirando detenidamente al muchacho de ojos ambarinos que se acercaba a ella con pasos constantes. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Inuyasha? –le preguntó con fastidio cuando el joven tomaba asiento en el césped junto a ella, justo a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el campus universitario.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? –respondió él mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla con su habitual gesto altanero –Llevo toda la mañana buscándote.

Kagome rodó los ojos. Desde el primer día en que había ingresado a la facultad, Inuyasha Taisho vivía para atormentarla a todas horas; puede que el chico fuera guapo, pero no hacía más que llevarle la contraria hasta para la cosa más insignificante, parecía que disfrutaba hacerla rabiar y se esforzaba por molestarla con sus maneras arrogantes e inmaduras.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no me interesa –respondió la joven retomando su lectura –Vete, estoy ocupada.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Ella lo miró ceñuda desde su posición, eso hasta que extrañada se percató de que algo dentro de la mochila de Inuyasha se movía muy ligeramente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó haciendo que el muchacho emitiera una sonrisa triunfante.

-Creí que no te interesaba –mencionó con un tono engreído mientras se volvía a inclinar hacia ella.

Kagome lo miró por un instante antes de escuchar un tenue maullido proveniente del bolso. Sin dudarlo, lo abrió y cuán fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño gatito color blanco con algunas manchas marrones y negras sobre su cara, patas y lomo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –exclamó mientras sacaba al gato de la mochila y lo colocaba en su regazo.

-Lo encontré merodeando por mi jardín y decidí traerlo antes de que el idiota de mi hermano lo echara a patadas a la calle… ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy lindo –dijo acariciando sus orejitas.

-Quédatelo…lo traje pensando en ti –dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, para enseguida fruncir el ceño y cambiar la conversación antes de que Kagome notara su sonrojo –Ya sabes…como tú tienes problemas de carácter, creí que una mascota te ayudaría a controlar tus arranques de locura.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada al escucharlo, pero decidió no darle importancia y continuó abrazando al minino.

-Lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes –dijo con simpleza. Tal vez Inuyasha fuese un cretino, pero sabía que tenía cierta afición hacia los animales.

-Me da igual lo que hagas con ese estúpido gato.

La chica soltó una risita al verlo fingiendo indiferencia. Luego regresó su atención a su nueva mascota.

-Creo que lo llamaré…Buyo

-¿Buyo?... ¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre es ese?

Kagome lo golpeó en el hombro con el libro y lo miró exasperada.

-¡Es mi gato y lo llamaré como se me dé la gana!

FIN DEL DRABBLE 1

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, espero que les haya gustado éste primer relato y que haya quedado un poco más clara la dinámica de éste proyecto<strong>.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, no olviden dejarme un comentario antes de irse o alguna petición o sugerencia. Pueden pedir lo que quieran, con cualquier personaje o pareja en específico, con la situación que se les ocurra sin importar qué sea, sólo recuerden que debe ser algo cortito para no pasarme de las 500 palabras.**

**Gracias de antemano. Saludos.**

**Nabiki-san.**


	2. Dormido

**Segundo Inudrabble, estoy inspirada. Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Inudrabbles"<strong>

II. DORMIDO

Rin no pudo evitar acercarse muy silenciosamente hacia donde Sesshoumaru se encontraba. Sonrió emocionada, pues lo que estaba viendo en aquel instante era una escena realmente muy poco común. El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, recargado de uno de los árboles del bosque, se hallaba total y completamente dormido.

Ese mismo día, después de varios años visitando a su protegida, Sesshoumaru había llegado a la aldea con un solo propósito, el de preguntarle a Rin cuál sería su decisión con respecto a su futuro. Cuestión que la chica respondió sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ella volvería a su lado.

Y así, luego de unas cuantas largas despedidas, Rin se encaminó junto con el daiyoukai hacia su nueva vida. El regreso había resultado más largo de lo esperado, ya que por alguna razón, ni Jaken ni Ah-Uh los habían acompañado.

La noche había caído inevitablemente, dando paso a una oscuridad que sólo era aplacada por la resplandeciente luna llena. Después de inspeccionar el terreno para asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro alrededor, Sesshoumaru sin decir nada, se inclinó hacia un roble de tronco ancho, adoptó su tan acostumbrada pose de descanso y cerró los ojos.

Al principio a Rin no le pareció extraño, pues el Inu youkai solía hacer aquello a menudo, ya fuera para meditar un rato o simplemente para brindarle a ella unos momentos de descanso ante la larga caminata. Pero cuando se acercó a él y lo observó con mayor detenimiento, se pudo dar cuenta de que sus facciones estaban mucho más relajadas de lo normal y su respiración era cada vez más profunda.

Según tenía entendido, los demonios no necesitaban tantas horas de sueño como los humanos, por lo que le pareció extraño que precisamente fuera Sesshoumaru quien se rindiese ante los brazos de Morfeo con tanta naturalidad.

Contadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que ella había tenido la oportunidad de observar a su querido señor en tal estado, y ciertamente tenía que aprovecharlo. Quien sabe cuándo volvería a tener esa suerte.

Así, sin hacer ruido alguno, se fue aproximando hasta quedar cara a cara con su poderoso protector. Suspiró embelesada. Sesshoumaru era un ser realmente hermoso, con un perfil tan perfecto como sólo un youkai lo podía poseer. Y para Rin, que vivía enamorada de su señor desde que tenía memoria, era como ver el sol saliendo a media noche.

Se veía tan pacífico y relajado de aquella manera, que no pudo evitar compararlo con el semblante frío e indiferente que sacaba a relucir casi todo el tiempo. Así, dormido como estaba, parecía un niño.

Rin sonrió con ternura, y siguiendo sus instintos, se atrevió a besarlo muy ligeramente en la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado sumido en su letargo. Se sentía tan satisfecho de volver a tener a su humana junto a él, que finalmente, después de años, había podido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

-Descanse, mi señor –murmuró ella. Para enseguida recargarse sutilmente de la suave estola blanca e igualmente quedarse dormida.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 2

**No podía dormir así que escribí esto, me encanta el Sessh/Rin XD. Dije que actualizaría espontáneamente y la espontaneidad llega en cualquier momento.**

**Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.**


	3. Alcohol

**De acuerdo, esto se me ocurrió en media hora libre que tenía. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Inudrabbles"<strong>

III. ALCOHOL

-¡Sangooo! –Miroku dio un manotazo a la barra para después extenderle su vaso al cantinero incitándolo a servirle más whisky.

-Mierda Miroku, contrólate –Inuyasha estaba ahí, preguntándose en qué maldito minuto había aceptado acompañar a su amigo a tomarse "una" copa para desahogar las penas. Pero ciertamente, el joven junto a él ya había bebido mucho más de una.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle, Inuyasha?! –gritó llamando la atención de varias personas en el bar –¡Mi adorada Sango no quiere verme ni en pintura! ¡Me mandó al demonio sin tocarse el corazón!

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado de tener que soportar a su compañero. Pero Miroku se lo había buscado, él era de los clásicos pelmazos a quienes les gustaban las borracheras, las fiestas y claro, las mujeres. Por eso era justamente todo ese numerito.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con temblor alcohólico en su voz y ojos vidriosos –¿Por qué Sango me rechaza?

-¡Feh! ¿Eres estúpido, Miroku? –exclamó Inuyasha con obviedad –¿Cómo que por qué?… ¿Te parece poco que Sango te haya encontrado en la cama con otra chica?

Era el colmo del cinismo…o de la idiotez. Inuyasha se lo advirtió, le había dicho al sin vergüenza de su amigo que más valía que dejara de una vez por todas a esa otra mujer, pero Miroku, creyendo que lo tendría todo controlado, hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ambarino. Ahora su teatrito se le había venido abajo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de la gravedad de su error.

-Eso…eso no significó nada –volvió a hablar tomándose de golpe su bebida –Sólo fue un momento de debilidad…yo…yo amo a mi Sanguito.

Inuyasha, harto de escucharlo, le arrebató el vaso y lo jaló de los hombros para levantarlo del asiento. Nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz que gritarle a Miroku lo imbécil que había sido, pero estando ebrio, ni siquiera le habría puesto atención. Y justo cuando estaba por perder definitivamente la paciencia, sintió una mano sujetando su hombro. Inuyasha giró su cuerpo ante dicho toque y al ver de quién se trataba, suspiró con algo de alivio.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me llamaste, Inuyasha –Sango había llegado al lugar, resignada y molesta. Aunque su gesto cambió a uno mucho más frío cuando vio al que hasta esa mañana había sido su novio.

-¡Mi preciosa Sango! –exclamó Miroku sorprendido pero encantado de verla ahí. Y así, sin previo aviso, comenzó con su dramático monólogo de hombre borracho arrepentido, mientras caminaba hacia ella tambaleándose –¡Perdóname por favor, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer!... ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!... ¡Tú eres la luz de mis ojos, mi florecita silvestre, mi cielo, el amor de mi vida…!

La joven no pudo más que resoplar con hastío e ignorarlo, no tenía sentido si quiera responderle.

-Con un carajo, cállate Miroku, estás armando un escándalo.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –gritó aún más fuerte –¡Además tú no te metas, Inuyasha!

El aludido estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, pero Sango lo calmó.

-Larguémonos de aquí –dijo sin prestarle atención a Miroku, para después colocar uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus propios hombros, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, sujetando al muchacho para que no cayera.

-Con un café bien cargado se le bajará la borrachera –volvió a mencionar el ambarino mientras los tres salían del bar a trompicones.

-Yo tenía pensado bañarlo con agua helada utilizando una manguera –habló ella con un tono seco y mortífero.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, a veces Sango daba miedo. Tal vez él se lo merecía pero aún así, pobre Miroku, la que le esperaba.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 3

* * *

><p><strong>Me reí mucho escribiendo esto, aunque no sé si ustedes lo vayan a tomar igual, y si no, espero que al menos les hayas gustado. No culpen a Sango, Miroku se lo buscó jaja.<strong>

**No se vayan sin comentar. Gracias, hasta la próxima. **


	4. Monstruo

**¡Un Drabble más!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Inudrabbles"<strong>

IV. MONSTRUO

-Mamá –Kagome giró sobre sus talones una vez más hacia el pequeño que la miraba con expresión trémula desde su cama. Suspiró con paciencia, volvió a acercarse y encendió de nueva cuenta la lámpara de noche que yacía en uno de los burós, haciendo que la tenue luz iluminara parte del rostro infantil.

Recién lo había arropado y le había dado el beso de las buenas noches, segura de que por fin se había quedado dormido y de que ahora podría regresar a su habitación, pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta, la dulce vocecita la había detenido, reclamando su atención nuevamente.

-Quédate, no te vayas –le dijo el pequeño niño de apenas cinco años, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos ambarinos tan iguales a los de su padre –¿Y si el monstruo regresa?

Kagome sonrió con ternura, tomando asiento en la cama junto a él.

-No hay ningún monstruo –le dijo acariciando su cabello, negro como el de ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque ya hemos revisado el armario, debajo de tu cama y todos los cajones –intentó explicarle –Además tú eres un niño muy valiente, ¿qué te parece dormir tu solo ésta noche?

El pequeño frunció el ceño en clara angustia y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Luego la abrazó fuertemente, jalándola poco a poco hacia él con la intención de que también se recostara a su lado.

Kagome finalmente se dio por vencida y cedió ante los dulces ojitos de súplica que su hijo le estaba dedicando, y sin más remedio subió a la cama. El chiquillo se acurrucó junto a ella para esta vez, dormir profundamente.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de un hombre alto y de tez blanca, con los ojos tan dorados como los del niño.

Sesshoumaru no pudo si no sonreír muy levemente al ver aquella escena. Su hijo descansaba en medio del cariñoso abrazo de su madre, quien también había caído rendida ante el sueño. Se acercó en silencio y extendió más las mantas para cubrirlos mejor, acarició rápidamente el cabello del niño y besó a Kagome en la frente, para después regresar por donde había venido.

Resopló resignado, al parecer esa iba a ser otra noche en la que tendría que compartir a su esposa. Aunque ese pequeño era el único ser en el mundo con el que la compartiría, con nadie más.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 4

* * *

><p><strong>¿Acaso no fue tierno? :3 Normalmente no leo mucho sobre ésta parejita, pero he notado que a muchos por aquí les gusta, además <strong>_**MaruRamone**_** me hizo la sugerencia de hacer un Drabble con ellos, no pude negarme jeje.**

**Cuídense, nos leemos.**


	5. Hermanos

**Disfrútenlo.**

"**Inudrabbles"**

V. HERMANOS

Era la reunión del siglo. Literalmente. Ya que dicha asamblea se realizaba cada centenario entre los líderes youkais más importantes de la época. Todos se reunían para tratar asuntos diplomáticos, reafirmar tratados de paz, forjar alianzas, delimitar territorios e idear estrategias de guerra.

Y esa ocasión, la sede de la tan ceremoniosa aglomeración había sido nada más y nada menos que el Palacio Imperial del Oeste.

Ciertamente, al poderoso Sesshoumaru aquello le parecía inútil, incensario y tedioso en demasía. Pero tratándose de una tradición milenaria y cumpliendo las obligaciones que todo Lord debía acatar, no tuvo más remedio que ser el anfitrión de tal suceso. Teniendo que recibir a los jefes y soberanos de los distintos clanes de las fronteras.

-Sigo sin entender qué carajo estamos haciendo nosotros aquí –gruñó Inuyasha a Kagome, mientras ambos avanzaban por el gigantesco salón hacia Rin, quien, elegantemente vestida, ondeaba un brazo para saludarlos e indicarles que se acercaran a donde ella y Sesshoumaru se encontraban.

-Inuyasha, recuerda lo que dijo el anciano Myoga –habló Kagome –Tú también eres hijo del Comandante y hermano de Sesshoumaru, por lo tanto también tienes derecho y te corresponde asistir a éstos eventos.

-¡Feh! Pues para mí sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo –el hanyou se cruzó de brazos en total desacuerdo con lo que su ahora esposa le había mencionado. Pero en fin, ahí estaba.

Rin, la ahora oficial Señora del Oeste, los recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una de sus típicas sonrisas luminosas. La joven humana tampoco se podía acostumbrar aún a todas esas caravanas, reverencias y reuniones de alcurnia a las que se vería asistiendo a partir de ese día, pero era su deber como la compañera del Inu daiyoukai.

-Me da tanto gusto que hayan podido venir –dijo Rin con alivio. Ella junto con Kagome, eran las únicas humanas en toda la habitación. Y aunque habían varias caras conocidas entre la multitud de youkais, se sintió mucho más cómoda al ver llegar a su segunda familia. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no pudieron si no intercambiar miradas rabiosas.

Kagome resopló ante la actitud inmadura de su marido y trató de distraerse mirando alrededor. Entre los presentes, pudo identificar a Kouga haciendo alarde como jefe de la tribu de los hombres lobo, a Soten, la última descendiente de los hermanos relámpago, a Shiori, en representación del clan de los demonios murciélago, así como a otros daiyoukais importantes; aves de fuego, kitsunes blancos, dragones legendarios y demás criaturas, seguramente monarcas de los distintos reinos del norte, sur y este.

-Vaya, vaya, sin duda alguna los hombres de su linaje parecen tener las mismas preferencias –Toran, la líder del clan de los gatos leopardo se había acercado hacia ellos, hablando altaneramente y observando con desdén a ambas humanas.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?! –le espetó Inuyasha indignado al ver que Sesshoumaru ni si siquiera se había inmutado.

-Es bastante obvio Inuyasha, tanto tu padre, tu hermano y tú, comparten ese deshonroso gusto por los humanos –habló la youkai con arrogancia y una mirada peligrosa –A menos claro, que las hayan traído como un entremés para nosotros.

El hanyou inmediatamente se colocó frente a Kagome y Rin en actitud protectora y sin pensarlo, desenvainó a Tessaiga.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte, o te juro que te enviaré directo al otro mundo! –gritó llamando la atención de los demás demonios quienes igualmente se pusieron alertas.

Toran esbozó una sonrisa engreída, sacudió su azul cabellera y adoptó una pose de evidente superioridad. Gesto que resultó radicalmente alterado en cuanto vió a Sesshoumaru colocarse al costado de Inuyasha, observándola con ojos fríos y mortíferos.

-Ya escuchaste, Toran –habló él con voz amenazante, imponiendo su poderosa aura –Lárgate, antes de que termines muerta.

La neko youkai retrocedió un paso y aunque no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, optó por retirarse hasta el otro extremo del salón. Conocía lo territoriales y posesivos que eran los demonios perro y era mejor no causar más escándalo.

Inuyasha, al igual que el resto de los youkais, Kagome y hasta Rin, se había quedado muy sorprendido. No por la descomunal figura de autoridad que representaba Sesshoumaru, si no porque no lo había hecho a un lado como solía hacerlo cuando los dos tenían un enemigo en común, no lo había ignorado, golpeado o rebajado, no. Al contrario, lo había apoyado, se había colocado junto a él, dándole su lugar para ambos defender a sus respectivas mujeres como lo que eran. Hermanos.

-¿Qué estás mirando?, fuera de mi camino, Inuyasha –exclamó el Inu youkai rompiendo el momento, retomando su habitual hostilidad hacia él. Y como si nada hubiese pasado, jaló suavemente a Rin del brazo para después dirigirse con ella hacia otro punto de la habitación.

El joven mitad demonio frunció el ceño y a regañadientes se apartó, quedándose con Kagome junto a una larguísima mesa de bocadillos atendida por Jaken, donde pronto Kouga y Ayame los alcanzaron.

-¡Feh!, idiota –la sacerdotisa sonrió al escucharlo.

Tal vez Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru nunca se llevarían bien, ambos eran igual de orgullosos, pero se podía decir que su relación había evolucionado un poco. Al menos ahora ya podían permanecer en una misma habitación sin querer matarse mutuamente.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 5

**Me gustó mucho éste relato, tanto que hasta me pasé de las 500 palabras. Pero es que ¿acaso no es refrescante ver a los dos hermanos apoyarse aunque sea por un pequeñísimo instante?.**

**Muchas gracias, tengan un lindísimo fin de semana.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Sirviente

"**Inudrabbles"**

VI. SIRVIENTE

El cachorro hanyou continuaba corriendo a gran velocidad por los senderos oscuros del bosque; minutos atrás había perdido a todos esos demonios que lo perseguían con el propósito de devorarlo, pero aún así, quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las zonas peligrosas, aunque a decir verdad, el boscaje entero era una trampa mortal. No se sabía en qué segundo aparecería una nueva amenaza.

Así que sin perder el aliento, el pequeño Inuyasha pudo ver una cueva a unos metros de una colina. Sin dudar un instante, se apresuró hacia esa dirección; tal vez era húmeda y sucia, pero eso era mejor que quedarse a la intemperie y exponerse a ser la cena de algún monstruo.

El niño respiró hondo y se dispuso a recostarse contra una de las paredes rocosas de la caverna para dormitar un rato. Eso, hasta que sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su cuello. Extrañado, llevó su mano hasta ahí y dio una palmada suave contra su piel con la intención de matar al insecto que se estaba alimentando con su sangre.

-¡Amo Inuyasha! –alcanzó a escuchar una voz aguda y rasposa, para después ver a una especie de pulga anciana y aplastada cayendo sobre su mano.

El chiquillo abrió sorprendido sus ojos dorados y observó a la diminuta criatura recobrar su forma y hacerle una sutil reverencia.

-¿Quién eres y porqué sabes mi nombre? –exclamó Inuyasha con poca amabilidad, mirándolo desconfiado.

-Permítame presentarme Inuyasha-sama, mi nombre es Myoga –dijo la pulga –Yo fui un fiel sirviente de su señor padre, y desde ahora suyo también.

Inuyasha se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Un sirviente de su padre?, lo poco que había oído acerca de él se lo había contado su madre.

-¿Mi sirviente?

-Así es – asintió Myoga con efusividad –El venerable Comandante Inu no Taisho, antes de morir, me encomendó la misión de ver por usted y por su señora madre… no sabe cuánto lamento que ella se nos haya adelantado.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y aguantó las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Su mamá era la única persona que lo amaba y a quién él tanto quería, ahora había fallecido hacía apenas tres semanas. Él se había quedado completamente solo, teniendo que huir, tanto de humanos como de youkais. Pero al menos su padre se había acordado de él al enviarle a alguien ¿o no?.

La pulga, al ver la tristeza en la mirada infantil, dio un salto hasta su hombro y trató de reconfortarlo.

-No se preocupe amo, de hoy en adelante podrá contar conmigo –mencionó –Lo llevaría con su hermano mayor, pero…

-¿Mi hermano? –el cachorro alzó la vista –¿Se…Sesshoumaru?

-Ese mismo –Myoga asintió –Seguro Izayoi-sama le habló de él, ¿cierto?

-Si –el niño frunció el ceño, porque según Izayoi, su arrogante medio hermano no tenía intención alguna de conocerlo y mucho menos de ayudarlo –¿También eres su sirviente?

-¡Oh no! –gritó el anciano –Yo elegí servirlo a usted, Inuyasha-sama.

-¿Y por qué no a él? –lo miró alzando una ceja.

-B-Bueno, el joven Sesshoumaru tiene un temperamento algo…especial….y era menos riesgoso…q-quiero decir, más sensato quedarme con usted.

-Le tuviste miedo ¿verdad? –ya lo suponía.

-N-No, lo que sucede es que yo…

-¡Feh! –el pequeño hanyou se puso de pie, dejó al insecto caer al suelo y salió de la cueva con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Espere, amo Inuyasha! –exclamó Myoga dando saltos siguiendo el rastro del niño –¡Voy detrás de usted, no me deje aquí solo!

FIN DEL DRABBLE 6

**Siempre quise saber cómo fue que Inuyasha conoció a la pulga Myoga, así que esto se me ocurrió. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Patinaje

**Un nuevo Drabble. Hace tiempo me pidieron hacer un Kohaku/Rin, así que aquí está ;)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Inudrabbles"<strong>

VII. PATINAJE

-¿Estás segura de esto, Rin? –preguntó el chico mientras se terminaba de atar fuertemente los cordones de los patines para hielo que se había puesto –La verdad no creo que sea tan buena idea después de todo.

-Vamos Kohaku, será divertido –exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie sobre sus propios patines y con infantil entusiasmo se acercaba al borde de la pista de patinaje, observando a todos los que ya se deslizaban sobre la superficie congelada, impaciente por unirse también.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos patinar –dijo Kohaku levantándose con dificultad, sujetándose con ambas manos del barandal.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. No sabía por qué rayos siempre terminaba cediendo ante los caprichos de su apenas reciente novia… o más bien sí lo sabía. Rin era una joven encantadora y dulce, no había forma de decirle que no. Y en el momento en el que ella le propuso ir un rato a la pista de hielo del centro comercial, el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –le sonrió y luego alzó una ceja en un gesto pícaro –¿O acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo estoy siendo precavido –respondió él alzando los hombros y mirando con desconfianza el resbaloso y helado suelo –Si me llego a caer en ese maldito lugar y me fracturo la cadera, no podrás levantarme, o peor, ¿qué tal si me resbalo y caigo sobre ti?, te aplastaré como a un insecto.

Rin rió ante las excusas del chico. Luego resopló. Puede que Kohaku fuese cuatro años mayor que ella, pero no por eso tenía que tratarla como a una chiquilla, sin mencionar que a veces él tendía a exagerar las cosas y hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan exagerado, no ocurrirá nada malo, además hay varios instructores para los principiantes –se cruzó de brazos, para después mirarlo con ojos de cachorro –Anda, verás que nos divertiremos.

Sin más remedio, Kohaku dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y a regañadientes comenzó a acercarse al margen donde el hielo comenzaba.

-Está bien, pero si me rompo un hueso, te hago responsable.

La joven volvió a reírse pero asintió, lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él hacia la pista. Una vez ahí, lo resbaladizo del hielo los obligó a sujetarse de una de las bardas que rodeaban el sitio, para enseguida comenzar a avanzar poco a poco imitando los movimientos que los demás patinadores aficionados realizaban.

-Esto no es tan complicado –mencionó Rin aventurándose a soltar el barandal y a dar pasos más amplios.

-Espera Rin, no vayas tan rápido.

-Tranquilo Kohaku, lo tengo controlado.

-¡Cuidado!

Y antes de que pudiera caer de espaldas, Kohaku la alcanzó a atrapar, perdiendo así el equilibrio él también, cayendo los dos sin poder evitarlo.

La chica cerró los ojos por el impacto, y cuando los abrió, se sonrojó al ver el rostro del joven tan cerca del suyo, pero aún así, sonrió.

-Te dije que caeríamos –le reprochó Kohaku estando encima del cuerpo femenino –Pero eres tan testaruda…

Rin rodó los ojos al escucharlo y sin más, lo besó.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 7

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	8. Malentendido

"**Inudrabbles"**

VIII. MALENTENDIDO

Inuyasha, sintiéndose furioso y totalmente destrozado por dentro, salió de aquel salón y caminó hacia la salida de la universidad con pasos apresurados. Sentía su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido. La escena que recién había visto, lo había dejado ciertamente impactado y sobretodo, decepcionado.

-¡Inuyasha, espera! –escuchó la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas, pero no detuvo su andar -¡Por favor, no te vayas!

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó él al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica sujetándolo de un brazo en un intento por frenarlo. Inuyasha se zafó de dicho agarre en un brusco movimiento y giró su cuerpo hacia su dirección.

Kagome contuvo la respiración al ver la forma en la que el joven la miraba. Sus intensos ojos ambarinos, siempre con un deje de picardía y determinación, ahora la observaban con frustración y una tremenda rabia contenida.

-Inuyasha, escúchame, lo que sucedió no es lo que…

-¡No! –bramó encarándola, sin dejarla terminar de hablar -¡Lárgate con él!, ¡No me interesa!

-¡Déjame explicarte! –exclamó la joven con el mismo tono desesperado y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse -¡No es lo que parece!... ¡Todo es un malentendido, entiéndelo, si tan sólo me permitieras hablar...!

-¡¿Por qué, Kagome?! –Inuyasha explotó, en una clara evidencia de querer desahogarse –¡¿Por qué con él?!... ¡¿Es porque siempre te regala esas ridículas flores y te dedica estúpidos poemas cursis!

-¿Qué dices?

-¡¿O es porque todo el día te está persiguiendo por el campus como el maldito lobo rabioso que es?!... ¡Maldita sea, es un imbécil! –insistió alterado y tal como era su costumbre, empezó a maldecir. Sólo que ésta vez, sus palabras penetraban el corazón de Kagome como martillazos -¡Pero más imbécil he sido yo al pensar que tú me…!

Inuyasha dejó de hablar abruptamente antes de terminar la frase y la miró con aún más cólera.

-Inuyasha, por favor…

-¿Sabes qué?, no me importa, quédate con el idiota de Kouga, no te necesito –dijo él con todo el rencor que pudo antes de girar sobre sus talones y disponerse a marcharse. Pero antes de dar un paso, Kagome corrió hasta estar nuevamente frente a él, y en un impulso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios sin siquiera dudarlo un instante. Sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

El chico al principio quiso apartarla por pura indignación, pero después de unos segundos, mandó todo al demonio y sujetó posesivamente la cintura de la joven, intensificando el gesto. A pesar de todo, estaba enamorado.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes, Kagome? –mencionó él cuando se separaron, mirándola con cansancio y seriedad.

-Lo que viste… –habló ella –Fue un error… Estoy cansada de que Kouga insista en querer conquistarme, por eso fui a verlo después de clases, quería pedirle que dejara de buscarme, pero me besó inesperadamente justo cuando tú entrabas al salón.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, tratando de entender las palabras de la chica. Y al comprender, sintió una refrescante sensación de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Entonces… –dudó un segundo –¿No hay nada entre ustedes?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! –gritó ahora Kagome con molestia, para después sonrojarse –Yo…yo con quien quiero estar, es contigo.

Nuevamente el corazón del joven palpitó con fuerza, pero ésta vez de pura emoción. Con suavidad, acarició instintivamente una de las mejillas de ella y atrajo su rostro hacia sí una vez más. Claro que todo no se podía quedar así nada más, ya se encargaría de arreglar ciertos asuntos con el estúpido lobo. Pero en ese momento, nada era más importante que sentir los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos.

FIN DEL DRABBLE 8

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, Nada como una pequeña dosis de Inuyasha y Kagome para animar un poco éste día tan especial ¿o no?.<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado éste UA. **

**Que tengan un feliz sábado. Saludos.**


End file.
